To construct a model of a complex system involving a large number of compartments, some important parameters can be computed from the experimental data available from tracer experiments. From those parameters, a model compatible with the data but containing a minimum number of compartments, is first constructed. Then new methods are investigated to transform this model into another one with the same parameters but a different number of compartments.